Noc 5 (FNaF: SL)
'''Noc 5 '''to piąta i ostatnia grywalna noc w Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Może zakończyć się na dwa sposoby. Opis Części wspólnej obu zakończeń: Noc zaczynamy w windzie. Hand Unit informuje nas o zakończeniu naszego pierwszego tygodnia pracy. Z tego powodu dostaniemy kosz upominkowy (którego koszt zostanie pokryty z naszej wypłaty) a my mamy wpisać kilka pierwszych liter upominku, który chcielibyśmy dostać. Oczywiście klawiatura jest zepsuta i nasz przewodnik wybiera za nas "Exotic Butters" (pl. egzotyczne masła) oraz wspomina o dwóch pracujących w budynków techników nocnych i prosi aby nie integrować w ich pracę lecz możemy śmiało ich zapytać czemu tu są i zachęcić ich do powrotu do domu. Naszym dzisiejszym głównym zajęciem ma być naprawa Baby. Wpierw musimy jak zawsze sprawdzić Ballorę i F.Foxiego. Jak się okazuje zamiast animatroników widzimy powieszonych techników nocnych. Mimo to Hand Unit mówi, że wszystko jest jak powinno i każe nam przejść przez Funtime Auditorium do Parts and Service. Przez Auditorium jest bezpieczne, gdyż nie ma tam F.Foxiego. Po dotarciu czeka nas naprawa. Należy znaleźć przycisk przy lewym policzku Baby, aby otworzyć klawiaturę numeryczną przy jej twarzy. Podyktuje nam ona kod, który należy wpisać (błąd poskutkuje jumpscarem). Wpisanie kodu otworzy ramię animatronika, z którego wyjmiemy części umożliwiającą Baby komunikacje z nami. Chce ona abyśmy zniszczyli jej ciało w Scooping Roomu do którego ona nas zaprowadzi więc się zawracamy. Real Ending Przechodząc przez Funtime Auditorium musimy słuchać się rozkazów Baby. Dochodzimy do Scooping Roomu. Są tam rozebrane na części wszystkie animatroniki. Za szybą stoi Ennard, który przemawia do nas głosem Baby. Mówi on iż nie mogą opuścić tego miejsca wyglądając tak jak wyglądają teraz. Ale jeśli wyglądaliby tak jak my mogliby opuścić to miejsce Informuje nas, że Scooper (pl. nabieraczka) boli tylko przez chwilę. Zostaje ona uruchomiona wyrywając nam wnętrzności. Następnie ukazuje się cień naszego ciała w którym zaświecają się fioletowe oczy Ennarda, który schował się w nim. Ukazują się nam napisy końcowe a my dostajemy gwiazdkę w Menu głównym oraz odblokowujemy menu Extras. Fake Ending Można go uzyskać jedynie przechodząc na gwiazdkę minigrę z Baby. Po wyjściu z Parts and Service od razu idziemy prosto i w prawo. Dojdziemy do Private Room'u (pl. Pokoju Prywatnego). Hand Unit poinformuje nas iż z uwagi na informacje, które możemy tu zobaczyć musimy przeczekać do przyjścia ekipy sprzątającej o 6 AM po czym zostaniemy zwolnieni. Powraca tu klasyczny gameplay z poprzednich części FNaF'a. W biurze na wprost znajduje się szyb wentylacyjny a po bokach drzwi. Mamy ograniczony zapas energii, a poluje na nas Ennard. Musimy nasłuchiwać, z której strony przychodzi. Pierwszy dźwięk oznacza iż wszedł do wentylacji/holu, drugi dźwięk oznacza, że jest już pod biurem i należ zamknąć szyb/drzwi. Następny dźwięk oznajmia nam odejście Ennarda. Będzie on przemawiał do nas głosem Baby, a później mówi głosem dziewczynki . Im późniejsza godzina tym Ennad staje się agresywniejszy. Dotrwanie do 6 AM kończy noc. Mamy po tym możliwość obejrzenia ostatniego odcinka serialu. Na telewizorze stoją obiecane egzotyczne masła. Po zakończeniu serialu pojawia się Ennard, którego prawdopodobnie przyniósł nasz bohater do domu. Ukazują się nam napisy końcowe a my dostajemy trzecią gwiazdkę i odblokowujemy Custom Night'y Ciekawostki: * Z głównego pokoju znika Maska Clowna, którą użył Ennard. * Będąc w pokoju prywatnym możemy wpisać na klawiaturze 1983 co pokaże nam na telewizorach pokój chłopca, jego łóżko oraz korytarz z Plushtrapem z FNaF 4. * W przypadku błędnego wpisania kodu dyktowanego przez Baby lub nie słuchania się jej w Funtime Auditorium poskutkuje jumpscarem jak - twierdzi Baby - Ballory, lecz ten endoszkielet nie przypomina jej endoszkieletu, a wygląda jak Ennard bez maski i guzika. Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:FNaF:SL